


If they are sleeping here, some of them are gonna have to double up.

by magenta_llama



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Clint Barton's Farm, Clint's farmhouse, Farmhouse of Love, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta_llama/pseuds/magenta_llama
Summary: “Okay, here are the pillows… blankets…” Clint tosses the bed sheets on the couch that has been converted into a bed. “Make yourselves at home.”“Yourselves?” Tony raises an eyebrow.Barton scratches his head, looking a bit guilty. “Yeah, you see… We don’t have enough room for so many people. Nat and Banner are going to share the bedroom upstairs, and, ah- so you’re sharing the couch.”





	If they are sleeping here, some of them are gonna have to double up.

“Okay, here are the pillows… blankets…” Clint tosses the bed sheets on the couch that has been converted into a bed. “Make yourselves at home.”

“Yourselves?” Tony raises an eyebrow.

Barton scratches his head, looking a bit guilty. “Yeah, you see… We don’t have enough room for so many people. Nat and Banner are going to share the bedroom upstairs, and, ah- so you’re sharing the couch.”

“It’s… okay, Clint,” Steve stammers after an awkward silence. Tony thinks he can sense the effort Cap makes to force his voice sound all polite and indifferent. “Thank you. For everything.”

Stark looks up at the soldier, meeting his eyes for a second.

“Don’t take over my half,” he blurts dismissively as he turns his back at his teammate. He picks up the towel Barton brought along with the bed sheets and gives Clint a small smile. “The bathroom’s upstairs?”

* * *

Without giving any thought to what his hands are doing, Steve unfolds the bed sheet and carefully spreads it out on the coach, as he is trying to give himself a mental pep talk. _“Come on, what’s so terrible about it? Clint has a great house. A great sofa, too. Better than many places you had to spend nights at, soldier. And Tony. I’ll be sleeping with Tony, so what. Sleeping with Tony-”_

Steve shuts his eyes tight, letting a quiet groan out. He tosses the pillow that he’s just wrapped into a case on the sofa and reaches for the jug of water on the coffee table. Wait, maybe he could sleep on the lawn?.. Rogers fills the nearest glass with water and drinks it at a draught. Restless, he takes the glass to the kitchen and washes it along with the dishes left after dinner. He wipes the table clean, arranges the chairs and places the darts Tony and Clint forgot to put away into the box. He can’t think of anything else to do, so he hesitates, opens the door to return into the room and bumps into Tony in the hall.

Steve can’t help glancing at him, taking the sight in. Back at the Tower, Stark’s home clothing normally consisted of track pants and tank tops, all fitting perfectly. Now, he’s wearing Clint’s T-shirt and pyjama pants, both items slightly, but visibly larger than him. God, has he always been this short? He would probably drown in Steve’s clothes…

The soldier’s imagination is quick to picture his teammate in one of his own shirts and Rogers abruptly exhales, hurriedly turning away and trying not to speculate on the possible circumstances of Tony putting on any of his clothes. He should at least make it to the shower first.  

“I think I’ve used all the hot water,” Tony informs him, pushing the door into the room.

“It’s okay. I’d better- I mean, cold water is fine.”

* * *

Tony collapses on the couch covered with neatly spread bed sheets and closes his eyes. Could the timing be any worse? He is so not ready for all this right now. Gladly, he’s exhausted enough, maybe he can just flack out before… The steps in the hall ruin it all. Rogers and his damn soldier habits.    

Cap enters the room, his eyes immediately darting at Tony splayed across the couch. He clears his throat and reaches for the light switch. “You need anything, or…?”

Tony props himself up on his elbows.

“Why, is it bedtime already?” he asks, fake disappointment in his voice. “No pillow fighting? Spin the bottle?”

“Another time,” Steve grumbles before turning the lights off.

Tony snorts, climbing up the sofa and getting between the sheets. So here it goes.

Steve walks to the couch carefully, trying not to step on anything on his way. Hesitating a second, he lies down on the very edge, his head at the footboard. However, the next moment his legs bump against the back of the couch and he realizes the sofa is too short for him to stretch them out.

“Crap…” he growls semi-coherently.  

“ _What_ did you just say?”

Rogers gives a heavy sigh. “How long are you going to bring this up?”

“Till death do us apart,” Tony promises with a grin, and for some reason, Steve believes him. “So… what’s the bad word about?”

“Nothing. It just looks like I don’t fit into Clint’s sofa.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Well, you could’ve also put a sword between us or something,” he taps the couch by his side. “Relax, Cap, I don’t intend to deprive you of virginity.”

Though he can’t give any promises.

Steve, who’s already picked up his pillow to change the side, goes still. Tony rises upward, staring at him in disbelief.  

“What, seriously? You’re a vir-”

Steve’s pillow smacks into his face.

“ _Goodnight_ , Tony,” he snaps climbing up the coach to change the side.

Stark can’t just let go such a perfect opportunity to strike back. He tries to slam the pillow into Steve’s face, but the soldier blocks the attack effortlessly and takes the down-filled weapon away. “For Heaven’s sake, just sleep,” he begs, but Tony can hear his voice go softer.

When Cap nestles down by his side, Tony feels his own heartbeat go out of control. For a few seconds, they both just lie like this, breathing heavily and confusedly staring at each other. Steve is the first to lose it. With one more awkward “goodnight, Tony,” he turns his back at him and pulls to the edge of the couch.  

 

***

_The portal behind his back is gleaming, widening out and letting more and more monsters in. They are swarming above his head; they don’t pay attention to him, just hover by, heading to the Earth._

_He looks down at the pile of bodies spread on the wreckage. Bruce… Natasha… Thor… Clint… and Steve. He falls on his knees, hand reaching out for the man’s neck. His throat is dry, his fingers trembling as he’s desperately trying to feel Steve’s pulse. Suddenly, the soldier opens his eyes. He grabs his hand, Tony’s wrist hurts as the man’s hand clenches around his bones._

_“Why didn’t… you do… more?”_

Tony jumps upwards, gasping for air.

“Tony? What’s wrong?” Steve’s hand really is on his wrist, but now they are back at Clint’s house, the soldier sitting in front of him and looking anxiously into his face.

Still under the effect of the vision, Tony reaches out for the man’s neck. He can feel the warmth of Steve’s skin, his artery pulsing under Tony’s fingers. The man gives a sigh of relief. Unaware of his own actions, he lets his hand slip down, squeezing his fingers lightly on Steve’s shoulder.

“Tony? Are you okay?”

“Yeah… Just a nightmare.”

Stark drops his head, taking in a few more deep breaths and shaking the vision off. He realizes his hand is still on Steve’s shoulder. Reluctantly, he lets go and pulls away. “Did I wake you up?”

“No, it’s… it’s okay,” Steve gets up from the couch, reaching out for the jug on the coffee table. He picks up a glass and fills it with water, then hands it over to Tony. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“It’s just a bad dream, honey,” Stark smirks, taking a sip from the glass. “Why aren’t you sleeping? Thinking about somebody else?”

Steve looks away, sitting down and leaning against the seatback, and draws his leg up. “The couch’s too soft.”

“Well, Clint’s fridge looks comfy.”

“Oh, go back to sleep, please.”

Tony cackles, empties his glass and gives it back to Steve. He turns away, lying down on his side, and feels the soldier raise from the couch to put the glass back onto the coffee table.  

It doesn’t take Tony long to realize he doesn’t want to sleep anymore. After forty minutes of unsuccessful attempts to drift off, he gives up. He lets out a moan of suffering and rolls over on his back. He glances at Steve, finding him in the same position as almost an hour ago: leaning against the backseat of the couch, his left leg drawn up. The man’s eyes are closed, so he’s probably sleeping after all. Just as Stark assumes this, Steve speaks, as if he can feel Tony looking at him: “Wanna try the fridge?” he offers, his eyes still closed.

“Wow, you are so mean,” Stark taunts jokingly. “What role-model are you giving to the youth?”

Rogers heaves a deep sigh and opens his eyes. “This is gonna be a long night. Want something?”

“Actually, yeah. Be right back,” Tony promises, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Steve throws his head back, looking at the ceiling, completely shagged out. This is gonna be a long night.  

***

“So, since we’re both awake,” Tony stops by the coffee table and helps himself to one more glass of water. “What are we gonna do? A makeover maybe? Wanna try out a new hairstyle?”

“You know Romanoff hates it when people touch her stuff,” Steve replies with all the seriousness in his voice as if he’s actually given Stark’s proposal a thought.

“We wouldn’t tell her. Truth or Dare then?”

“Well, if it’s the only way to make my team be honest with me…” Steve comments dryly.

Tony looks down for a second, but then his lips stretch into a smirk again. He takes a sip from the glass and steps to the couch, gesturing Steve to pull away so he could sit down. Stark settles at the soldier’s knee level, practically skin-to-skin to him.  

“I start then,” he draws his leg up and turns to Steve, their faces at arm’s reach from each other. The soldier visibly stiffens but doesn’t move away. “So, truth or dare?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Truth.”

“What about your insomnia?”

“It’s personal.”

“ _Have you even been_ …” Tony begins, probably too loudly and lowers his voice. “Have you even been at a sleepover?”

Steve shakes his head. “Listen, Tony-”

“That’s what this whole game is about,” Stark interrupts him. “Personal questions.”

“Okay then, why aren’t  _you_  asleep?” Steve decides that the best defence strategy with Stark is an offence.

Tony looks away. “It happens- lately.”

“ _Lately_ ,” Steve echoes, arching his eyebrow.

Stark turns away, propping his elbows against his knees. “Okay, so I have nightmares after that… after the enhanced girl. After the Chitauri, actually, but it was getting better.” Tony squeezes the glass in his hand. “And well, we lose, and you-” his voice trails off. “ _Because of me_.”

Steve leans forward, touching the man’s shoulder. “You’re not alone, Tony. Get used to it, would you?”

Tony takes another sip of water, putting on indifferent air again. “I told you mine.”

Steve’s hand slips off his shoulder. “Not letting it go, are you?” he wonders tiredly.

“Some hope,” Stark grins, glancing at the soldier over his shoulder. It’s probably the frankest talk they’ve had since… well, ever. He wants to relish this feeling.

“It will ruin the moment,” it seems as if Rogers can hear his thoughts.

Tony shrugs. “You won’t find out unless you try,” he turns to Steve again, climbing deeper onto the couch. The soldier’s face is now uncomfortably close, but he doesn’t want to pull back, taking all he can from this moment.

Steve goes silent and drops his eyes.

“You still owe me a ‘truth’,” Tony reminds him.

Steve gives a sigh. All right. Now or never. He looks up, meeting the man’s eyes.

“Because of you,” he confesses, his voice surprisingly steady.

“ _Me_?” Tony’s raises his eyebrows. “Do I snore?”

“Yes… I mean, no. You don’t snore,” Steve pauses, carefully choosing his words. “Listen, I… It doesn’t mean you have to do anything about this, or think of it or anything- I just…”

Tony’s never seen him like this before. Lacking confidence so much, like a school student who’s forgotten to do homework. Or like…

“You look like you are making a love confession. Relax, Rogers, you-”

“ _I’m trying_ ,” the soldier replies sharply.

Okay, this was unexpected. Tony opens his mouth but doesn’t have time to say anything.

“I can’t sleep when you are… so close,” Steve breathes out. “I- I have feelings for you.” There it goes. He said it. The soldier clears his throat, pulling away carefully to get up from the sofa. “You really don’t have to do anything about it. I’m sorry. I’ll go take a stroll outside.”

Tony catches his wrist. “It’s your turn to ask.”

Steve gives him a puzzled look.

“Truth or dare,” Stark reminds him, slightly annoyed. “And I choose truth anyway.” He pauses for a moment, letting Steve’s wrist go and covering the man’s hand instead. He slips his thumb between his teammate’s fingers and rubs his palm gently. “It’s mutual.”

Steve freezes, not sure if he’s awake or asleep after all.

“And now,” Tony pulls closer, looking Steve over and fixing his eyes on the man’s lips. “For the dare.”

Stark places the glass carefully on the floor and puts his hand on the soldier’s shoulder, trailing his fingers up Steve’s back and to his neck.  

Steve feels goosebumps all over his body. If it’s a dream, he’d rather never wake up. Tony’s fingers rub the tense muscles on his neck and dig into his hair, sending an electric wave down the soldier’s spine.

And Steve breaks down. He moves forward, pulling Tony in for a kiss. His heart is pounding and he suddenly lacks air. Stark is breathing heavily against his mouth, his fingers squeezing the soldier’s T-shirt, and it all only makes things worse. Rogers pulls away, pushing the man carefully onto the sofa, and doesn’t bother to take a second to draw a breath before kissing him again.

Tony lets out a soft moan and Steve realizes he’ll lose it all unless they stop right now.

“We really need to sleep,” he mumbles hoarsely, forcing himself to pull away from Tony’s lips.

“Yeah…” Stark agrees, trying to get his breath back. “Right.” But then he clenches his fingers on Steve’s shoulders, pulling the man close again.

“Just one more kiss, and we’ll…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this ^^
> 
> **************************************************************  
> You can take a look at my other works (I also draw and make vids) 
> 
> Tumblr: magentasuperherollama.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter: twitter.com/magenta_llama
> 
> :3


End file.
